


Sentirse en casa.

by marcoftmario



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoftmario/pseuds/marcoftmario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Mario vive en Münich y Marco lo extraña tanto que lo va a ver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentirse en casa.

Mario Götze se sabe feliz. Y tiene razones para hacerlo, en realidad. Juega en el, en su opinión, mejor club del mundo, Bayern Münich. Su mayor sueño cumplido. Alemania, su país, es campeón del mundo gracias a él (nunca, jamás, va a olvidar eso. Son cosas que lo siguen emocionando, a pesar de que haya pasado hace meses y haya tenido goles más bonitos. Porque nunca se olvida uno de los mejores días de su vida).  
Tiene a sus amigos que, aunque sean insoportables, siempre están para él.  
Tiene a Dortmund cerca. Su familia, sus amigos de su antiguo club. Pero, más importante que todo, ahí tiene a Marco. Marco Reus, su mejor amigo. Su algo-más-que-mejor-amigo. Su per-sona favorita en el mundo. La clase de persona a la que amas más que cualquier cosa, y que sabes que te ama por igual o más.  
Y eso quedó demostrado cuando Mario le dijo que se iría del Borussia Dortmund. Pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos más que otra cosa, y cómo su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo y lo único que él podía decir era “¿por qué?” con una voz demasiado ahogada, y se notaba que estaba repri-miendo las lágrimas que querían salir, y Mario no sabía por qué. O sí sabía, pero todo argu-mento le sonaba ahora demasiado débil, y odiaba ver a Marco sufrir así, porque definitivamente no se lo merecía. Lo único que había hecho era ser perfecto.  
Y Marco se había enojado al principio, sí. Bastante. Mario se había sentido un estúpido, y los últimos entrenamientos con el Borussia había tratado de hablar con él. Y así había descubierto que no era enojo, sino más tristeza y frustración. Y que creía que él había hecho algo mal. No podía entender cómo podría dejar un club que le había dado todo por un club como Bayern Münich. Un club del que se habían reído incontables veces por su arrogancia. Que Mario le explicara que era su mayor sueño no había bastado para Marco. Simplemente no lo entendía, y nada de lo que Mario intentara decirle le haría entender.  
Hasta que lo besó. Y, entre besos y lágrimas, Mario le aseguró muchas cosas. Que aún se se-guirían viendo muy seguido, que hablarían por teléfono todos los días, que no estaban tan lejos después de todo, que él iría a ver todos los partidos que pudiera y que siempre lo seguiría amando a él y al club. Que nunca se olvidaría de todo lo que hicieron por él, que sin eso no sería nada. Que sin él no sería nada.  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba llorando también. Y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le había dicho en un susurro desesperado que cada vez que lo extrañe tanto que duela, que no llore, que mire al cielo, el que tantas veces habían observado juntos. Que él también lo estaría haciendo. Y que no se preocupe, porque no se iba a olvidar de él nunca en su vida. Que solo hacía falta una llamada y él dejaría cualquier cosa que esté haciendo para conducir (o tomar un vuelo, o cualquier cosa) hacia donde él esté. O que solamente hablarían por teléfono hasta que se duerma, que él lo esperaría y lo querría como siempre hizo, y que se lo diría siempre desde el corazón.  
Así es como funciona todo, y Mario está feliz porque funciona. Porque la mayoría de las veces que lo llama, se sacan una sonrisa en lugar de llorar. Y sí, se extrañan, pero saben que solo están lejos físicamente, porque lo que los une estén donde estén es su cariño. Ese amor que se profesan, al que cuesta tanto llegar. Que pasa solo una vez en la vida, tal vez. Y se aman con tanta facilidad y soltura que ni siquiera les hace falta decirlo, porque es obvio. Porque está ahí, presente, siempre. Que es intenso, que duele a veces pero que, a fin de cuentas, no es nada más que hermoso. Y que le encanta.

 

Mario encendió la televisión, por puro aburrimiento más que por que le gustase. Mientras vagaba por los canales, quedándose solamente un par de segundos en cada uno, encontró que estaban pasando una película de comedia romántica mala, la típica cuya última escena sucede en un aeropuerto. Marco y él la habían visto, y se habían divertido sacándole el volumen y haciendo las líneas de los protagonistas mal a propósito. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de esa, recordando, y dejó el control remoto a un lado mientras se levantaba para buscar algo de comer. Tenía hambre. Lo único que había terminó resultando Nutella, leche y espaguetis. Ninguno de ellos de su agrado en ese momento.  
–Bueno, tampoco tenía tanta hambre –repuso en voz alta luego de unos segundos, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Ya iría más tarde a comprar algo o pediría pizza.  
Estaba a punto de ir a comprar, ponerse a contar hasta mil o llamar a Thomas para decirle de hacer algo. El aburrimiento era algo que lo superaba, y en su día libre después de tantos días ocupado no sabía qué hacer para divertirse, cuando escuchó su celular sonar.  
–¿Hola? –dijo, sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar quién llamaba.  
–Hey, Sunny –se dio cuenta en seguida quién era, por la voz y por cómo le dijo. Solo él le podía decir Sunny; era un apodo que odiaría si no fuese porque Marco se lo había puesto.  
–Mar, hola –sonrió, y repentinamente se sintió de buen humor.  
–¿Qué haces? –preguntó. Su tono de voz era curioso e incluso apremiante.  
–Literalmente nada –Mario se reclinó en el sofá, acostándose para estar más cómodo.  
Se escuchó una suave risa del otro lado de la línea. –¿Estás haciendo literalmente nada en tu casa?  
Mario enarcó una ceja a la vez que sonrió. Ahora el curioso era él. –Sí, ¿por qué?  
–Porque estoy en la puerta y me voy a congelar si no abres, cariño –Mario se sentó, pensando que era una broma. Él era el que siempre viajaba para ver al otro (a pesar de que hacía alrededor de dos meses y medio que ninguno de los dos lo hacía), y no supo qué decir. Atinó a levantarse, algo confundido, y a ir hacia la puerta de su casa, caminando lentamente. Marco, al escuchar solo un silencio, volvió a hablar al teléfono. –En serio. Hace frío –Mario lo escuchó mejor, porque está más cerca, y comprobó que sí, Marco estaba ahí. Abrió la puerta más rápido de lo que nunca abrió una puerta en su vida, y ahí estaba su cara. Con una sonrisa ladeada, como siempre que lo veía, el cabello algo despeinado y una bolsa en sus manos. –Hola –dijo, esperando una reacción del otro. Éste no hizo otra cosa que abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle que entre.  
Cuando ambos entraron, Marco le dio a Mario la bolsa que tenía, y habló tímidamente. –¿Tenías hambre? Te traje unos pretzels. No quería venir sin nada, porque…  
–¿No crees que es suficiente con que te hayas traído a ti? –lo interrumpió Mario. A pesar de sus palabras, sí tenía hambre, y sí amaba esa comida. –Igualmente, gracias. Creo que te amo más por eso.  
Marco sonrió (Mario nunca se cansaría de ver esa sonrisa. Podía jurarlo, nunca lo haría. Era extremadamente bella a sus ojos), y le echó una mirada a la casa de su… algo. Nunca la había visto. Era grande, espaciosa e iluminada, pero las cortinas estaban cerradas, como si alguien hubiese estado durmiendo. Del alto techo colgaban lámparas bastante… imponentes, y la mirada que Mario le dio cuando lo vio mirarlas parecía decir “intenté sacarlas pero no pude”. Marco sonrió, porque Mario tenía eso; si algo que no le importaba (como una lámpara) no le gustaba, intentaba cambiarlo solo una vez. Si no podía, la dejaba, no le importaba. El mayor no sabía cómo hacía; él no podía vivir ni siquiera un día con algo que no le gustara, por más que sea solamente una lámpara. La cocina se veía a la derecha de la sala de estar (que era básicamente un comedor grande, y el sofá y la televisión), y en un pasillo, las puertas de lo que suponía eran su habitación y el baño. No había muchos adornos, ni cuadros que nadie termina de comprender, ni… cosas personales. Era una casa de Mario Götze. Simple, grande, linda.  
–Quería sorprenderte –Marco se encogió de hombros, mientras Mario lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo hacia el sofá (no es que era flojo y estaba todo el día en el sofá… bueno, tal vez. Pero ese día estaba cansado. Era su primer día libre de entrenamientos, partidos o viajes en casi un mes. Bayern era exigente) y decirle que se siente a su lado. Eso era lo que ambos amaban de las casas de los otros. Alejadas, sin prensa. Privacidad, momentos para ser ellos, y solo ellos. –¿Estabas viendo esta película? –Marco soltó una risa al ver la televisión encendida.  
–Siendo sinceros, me hacía acordar a ti –Mario nunca podía ser otra cosa que sincero frente a él. Marco bajó la mirada, sonriendo de una manera que a Mario le parecía tierna. El mayor lo abrazó con una fuerza que Mario no se esperaba, casi desesperadamente.  
–Fueron los peores dos meses desde que te fuiste –Mario nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin ir a verlo, y durante ese tiempo habían hablado muy de vez en cuando. El Bayern Münich lo obligaba a concentrarse cada día más en el club y olvidarse del Borussia. Marco no se animó a transmitirle el pensamiento que lo había asaltado un día, y que nunca se había ido de su cabeza por más que intentara, y que era la causa de un dolor muy fuerte por las noches. Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.  
–Lo siento –Mario sentía que tenía que disculparse. Sabía que a veces Marco era muy insegu-ro, y odiaba eso. Quería darle seguridad todo el tiempo–. Te juro que no tuve ni siquiera un día para ir –generalmente, esperaba a tener dos o tres días libres, para ir y visitarlo a él y a todos, y tener tiempo. Generalmente, tenía esos tres días. No era esa la ocasión–. Te extrañé absolutamente todo el tiempo. Y quiero que… mírame, Marco –éste levantó la mirada, serio, mientras su novio apagaba la televisión y le sonreía–. Quiero que sepas que te amo. Todo el tiempo. Y que estoy orgulloso de esto, de que a pesar de todo sigamos juntos, y me parece increíble que me sigas amando a mí y a mi genio que siempre me juega en contra. Y que me sigas soportando. Y que me hayas perdonado por hacerte daño, porque te juré que nunca había sido mi intención y me creíste. Gracias por no haberme dejado, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin tu seguridad. Crees más en mí que yo. Gracias –Marco sonrió también; se sentía sin palabras. Lo que había dicho Mario había sido tan desde su corazón, sincero, agradecido sinceramente, que no sabía qué decir. Y Mario, finalmente, lo besó. Marco sintió que ese vacío que había estado alimentando por dos meses desaparecía, y dejaba lugar a la mayor sensación de pertenencia que había sentido en la vida. Ambos se pertenecían, y ambos pertenecían donde el otro estuviera. No se tenían, se correspondían, y eso era mejor. Porque entendían que no podían controlarse el uno al otro, y se respetaban.  
–Finalmente, me siento en mi casa –susurró Marco, cerca del rostro de su novio–. Siempre es mi casa si estoy contigo –apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y, completamente relajado, dijo una última cosa antes del silencio más agradable de su vida–. Gracias por eso.


End file.
